The Forgotten Past
by voyagemaiden
Summary: After his godfather dies, Harry wishes he could be anybody else. Little does he know he will get his wish, but at a terrible price: he will have no memory of his past. ON HOLD
1. Thinking Things Through

Summary: After his godfather dies, Harry wishes he could be anybody else. Little does he know he will get his wish, but at a terrible price: he will have no memory of his past.

The summer after fifth year Harry runs away while an ancient spell makes him forget his past. Adventures await him when he finds himself in an unusual village by the sea, but what will happen after old friends find him and bring him back to a life of war. Will he ever find peace again? Will his memories ever return?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I'm just borrowing the characters.

_Harry could not stand this, he could not stand being Harry anymore…He had never felt more trapped inside his own head and body, never wished so intensely that he could be somebody—anybody—else… _Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix p. 822

Chapter 1 Thinking Things Through

All was quiet in Little Whinging. Night had long since fallen and every inhabitant of Privet Drive was safe and sound in the comforts of their beds, save one. A teenager with messy raven hair and startling emerald eyes was sitting on a swing in the park as still as a statue. His eyes behind his spectacles were hazy and unfocused as he sat there, in the quiet of the night, in deep contemplation.

Harry Potter was no ordinary teenager. He was a wizard; a young wizard who went through too many terrible things in his short life; a famous wizard who still had much to do.

Only a week ago, he had received the terrible burden of the prophecy. _And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_, Harry thought grimly as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He always had the weight of defending the wizarding world against Voldemort on his shoulders, ever since he was eleven, but just didn't think of it that way. Now he knew for certain that he would have to be the one to kill the Dark Lord in the end so that wizards and muggles alike would be able to enjoy a time of peace as opposed to the time of darkness and fear that they were living in now.

And it seemed like a lifetime had gone by since he last saw his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, the only parental figure he had ever known, had fallen through the veil of death during a foolish rescue mission. And it was all his, Harry's fault. If only Harry had listened to Hermione when she spoke of his love of _playing the hero_ or even if he had trusted Snape and learned Occlumency properly like he was supposed to, then his godfather would still be alive, and Harry wouldn't have that awful pressure of grief on his heart. But no, he deserved the pain and hollowness inside of him. It was his rashness and his arrogance that had gotten his godfather killed.

With Sirius' death Harry was alone again. Sirius was the only person who truly cared for Harry enough to want to rescue him from the Dursleys. He had asked Harry to live with him a few years ago and that was the only thing Harry had dreamt about since. Harry had always wanted a proper home and a family more than anything else. He knew that was impossible since his godfather was a convicted murderer and on the run, but he had always hoped. Now that hope was gone and an emptiness filled its place.

Harry let out a sigh into the still night air as he let his mind wander. He nearly smiled as his thoughts drifted to his friends. They had gone through so much with him already. He couldn't ask for better friends; his were loyal to no end and he loved them dearly.

They had gone with him and fought by him when he traveled to the Department of Mysteries during the rescue mission to save Sirius. _They could have all died that night_, he reflected sadly. As it was, Ron will carry the scars from the brains for the rest of his life, and Hermione will be in pain for a while because of that silent curse that had struck her.

_No, I won't let my friends get hurt anymore_, he decided with a determined glint in his eyes. _Too many have suffered or died because of me_. He couldn't bear to lose one more person close to him. He was alone now, alone to face the evils out there. He knew now, that was his destiny.

And in a way, that felt right. Ever since he heard the prophecy he had felt alienated from everyone else. He sensed that he didn't really belong in the wizarding world anymore. His ties to it had been severed so severely that he knew he could never feel the same about it as he once did. He was merely a tool and his only purpose was to dispose of Voldemort. After that was finished, who knew what would become of him. He couldn't walk among other witches or wizards anymore without feeling as though he belonged to a different race entirely.

_The wizarding world was your first home ever and now you feel as if you don't belong there,_ a mournful voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes and felt tears fall. _It was true_, he thought as a soft breeze chilled the tears on his face and caused him to shiver. _Then where do I belong?_ No answer came to mind.

He realized he had changed a great deal in a short amount of time. He found himself enjoying little things now that he never considered before. He fell in love with the wind; a strong wind or a soft wind that could come and wipe away his thoughts. He appreciated the brightly burning sun that would shine and warm his always chilled body. He examined tiny details around him like colors and textures that would normally go unnoticed, but would always be there. He became quieter too, suddenly intrigued by the sounds around him. It even seemed like time had slowed. Now that he had faced death time and time again and knew that any moment could be his last, seconds seemed to last longer and days started to feel like weeks.

He thought back to that morning in Dumbledore's office and remembered listening to the students laughing and talking in the Great Hall while eating breakfast. No one knew how he felt. No one had to care about deeper, darker thoughts; serious things that could and would alter the world as they knew it forever. He felt like the world was spinning around him. He had so many things to do and felt so much pain inside that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" he muttered angrily. How he wished he could be normal. How he wished for the parents he never had; parents who could take away all of his problems.

He looked up at the last remaining stars in the cloud covered sky with desperation in his eyes. He wanted somewhere to belong; someplace where no evil could reach him; someplace he could have a chance to act like those in the Great Hall that one terrible morning. _No burdens, prophecies, nightmares, anger, or dark lords_, he thought bitterly. But no, his deepest desires would never come true. After all, he was Harry Bloody Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One as they were calling him now.

As he sighed once again with resignation he thought he heard a weak, strangled cry. Did he imagine it? After all, it was around two AM on the morning of his sixteenth birthday. He had had a nightmare and needed some fresh air to clear his mind. In his dream he had watched, once again, his godfather fall through the veil. That was how he had ended up sitting on a swing in the park in the middle of the night.

Harry tensed and became instantly alert. He stood with his wand out as his eyes scanned the darkness around him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a drawling voice spoke so close to him he could almost feel the breath on the back of his neck.

A/N: What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated. They give me motivation!


	2. A wish granted?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Chapter 2 A wish granted?

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a drawling voice said so close to him he could almost feel the breath on the back of his neck. _

Harry paled as panic began to fill his heart and his stomach clenched rather painfully. He recognized that voice alright; it was a voice he never wanted to hear again. He slowly turned and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's death eaters and father of his school nemesis Draco Malfoy.

A moment later a strong gust came out of nowhere and swirled around him. It was only then that he noticed other death eaters flanking Lucius' sides. Harry's breathing quickened as he staggered backwards, only to slam into something much larger and harder than he was. A quick glance over his shoulder told him everything. The death eaters had formed a circle around him and he was trapped in the center. There was no escape.

"No, no, _no_, _NO_!" Harry shouted, his voice laced with anger and terror, into the no longer still night air. Callous winds had picked up suddenly and filled the once silent night with whistling sounds that sounded like screaming to Harry. Trees swayed precariously as thick, dark clouds gathered overhead, moving rapidly as if chased by some evil. The already dark land was steadily becoming darker.

"This cannot be happening!" Harry said through clenched teeth as tears of anger gathered in his eyes.

_Where was his minder? Wasn't someone from the order supposed to guard him day and night?_ This was his only hope.

He searched the dark grounds beyond the border of the death eaters quickly and felt his breath catch as his eyes landed on a shadowy figure on the ground, silent and unmoving.

Lucius, having watched Harry's every move smirked. All of the other death eaters remained silent and still except one: Bellatrix Lestrange let out a cackle as her face lit up into an evil grin.

Harry spun to face her, fire burning in his eyes. She was the one who took his godfather away from him.

"Oh poor baby!" she laughed uncontrollably. "The wolf was easily taken down. You would have thought he would have sensed us coming, but it seems he was distracted. Will you miss him Hawwy?"

A wave of dizziness struck Harry as he listened to her. _Oh my god, Remus! It just can't be true. I'm so sorry._

Another death was on his hands.

He needed out now! He simply couldn't take it anymore. There was so much guilt inside of him; so much pain. He needed to run; he _had_ to run. Without a further thought Harry pushed his way through the circle of startled death eaters and ran for his life.

Unfortunately for him they recovered quickly and sped after him.

A spell hit him from behind and he fell heavily, hitting his head hard on the cold and solid ground. He felt something snap in his arm, and instantly a sharp pain flooded through his body. He sat up, dazed, and realized with dread that he had lost his wand in the fall too.

The death eaters were closing in once more and animal instinct took over. With a last burst of enery Harry leapt onto one of them and began pounding their head as hard as he could with his good arm. He felt someone grabbed his legs and kicked wildly, turning abruptly to fight them instead.

This continued until he felt himself being lifted roughly off of one fallen enemy. He kept struggling like a maniac until he was hit with the cruciatus curse. Harry's body twitched violently as fire filled his veins. When the curse was lifted he fell limply against his captor struggling to breath. He felt blood run down his face.

Lucius stepped in front of him, arms folded across his chest, glaring at Harry. Harry felt a surge of pride when he noticed long, deep scratches on Lucius' right cheek.

"Did you think you would escape so easily? Your luck has run out Potter," he sneered.

"We're taking you to the mountains," he continued, his eyes gazing above Harry to the mountain range towards the north, "where the Dark Lord is waiting for you. Do not make this difficult."

"You have to know me better than that!" Harry spat, fighting once again to get free of the strong arms that held his. "I will make this as difficult as I want." In the back of his mind he vaguely registered that Malfoy was supposed to be in Azkaban. He voiced his thought out loud.

"Ah yes, I _was_ supposed to be in Azkaban," Malfoy drawled. "How nice of you to remember. But you see, I being a Malfoy have, shall I say, lots of connections. It was very easy to escape."

Harry was fuming and he struggled harder to get to Malfoy. Lucius, however, turned his back and began walking northward. "Come Goyle, bring Potter. Our Master will not be pleased if we stall." The group began walking through the open field toward the shelter of the trees.

Panic filled Harry like never before. Thoughts whirled in his mind like a tornado. He never even noticed that his clothes were steadily becoming soaked with icy rain and blood. Thick droplets were falling from the sky now, slowly at first, but quickly becoming a heavy downpour.

If he died tonight, who would stop Voldemort? The prophecy said that only he had the power to defeat him. He didn't mind dying, but he would leave his friends and everyone he loved vulnerable. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone else. Too many had died already because he wasn't strong enough to stop this war. _All hope is lost_, he thought with despair. _Not that there was much hope to begin with._

The group finally reached the forest. Harry glanced at the mountain range in the distance before he was pushed under the thick canopy. To him it looked like they had about seven miles of forest to walk before they would turn west into the mountains. _If I have any chance to escape it will be here in the forest_, a small voice whispered inside his mind.

All around him were shadows, all blurring together because of the heavy rain. The only light the group had came from one lit wand. A shiver ran through Harry as he realized that this forest was downright creepy. His hearing was limited to the constant rain, forceful wind, and creaking trees. Fear now mixed with the panic and pain from before. He felt his body shaking, whether from the cold, his fear, or his injuries, he didn't know. He also knew he was losing a lot of blood from the gash on his head that he received when he fell before and his left arm kept shooting violent pains throughout his whole body reminding him that it was broken. Harry became deathly pale as he struggled onward.

Then, many things happened at once. A streak of lightening struck the tree in front of him, causing a large branch to break and fall to the ground. Both the tree and the now separated branch were on fire. The dazzling orange light blinded Harry momentarily as it raced across the earth, feeding on the darkness surrounding them, yet causing more darkness in the new shadows it created. Thunder came soon after, louder than a cannon shot. It shook the ground to the core with the volume of its lingering rumble. A harsh, biting wind whipped through the trees at the same time the thunder crashed, blowing leaves and weak branches clean off the trees and causing the thick trunks to bend unbelievably far. The rain, falling as hard as ever, blew horizontal and it hit Harry's body like a thousand nails.

All of this happened and Harry stood in shock for a moment until he heard a hauntingly beautiful voice say, "Run my son!" He wasn't sure if the voice came from within his mind, the sky above, or the land around him, but he didn't need to be told twice. He tore out of Goyles' arms and sprinted through the forest as fast as his body would allow without looking back.

His mind had only one thought inside of it: keep running. As long as he ran and didn't look back he would be fine; he would be free. His surroundings became a blur as he flew by them, eyes focused on nothing except the path ahead. He never even realized he was heading northeast, deeper into the forest.

In the back of his mind he barely registered the shouting. The death eaters were chasing after him, shooting many spells from behind, each one lighting the forest with light and color for a moment.

If Harry were paying attention, he would have heard Bellatrix Lestrange murmur a string of foreign words that echoed throughout the trees. He would have heard an ancient spell, though he would not have known what it did. And he might have been able to avoid the orange light that hit him and surrounded him.

When the spell struck its intended target it caused no pain, but did not fade. Harry's subconscious knew he should be worried about that, but Harry paid no attention. His mind was focused on one thing only: getting away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix panted as she ran after Potter. She had lost sight of him after she shot her spell. Now it seemed pointless to continue; Potter was as good as dead.

She slowed and saw Lucius not too far away. The others were scattered, but still close enough to hear her. After that nasty shock of lightening, thunder, fire, and wind, the elements had died down. The rain continued, but weaker than before.

"Lucius," she called, gasping. "We've lost him."

Lucius walked over to her, anger clearly etched on his face.

"The Dark Lord will kill us all!" he exclaimed. He became even more enraged when he saw Bellatrix smirk. "Have you lost your mind? Do you _want_ to die?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "We simply have to tell the Dark Lord that Potter is dead."

Lucius gawked at her.

"Well, he's as good as dead," she confirmed. "If the wilderness and injuries don't kill him…" She paused.

"Yes?" Lucius asked forcefully as Macnair, Nott, and Goyle approached them. His patience was wearing thin.

Bellatrix looked up and said slowly, "I used an ancient spell on him. The Dark Lord taught it to me personally," she bragged. "He learned it from an ancient tome he found on his travels. It's incredibly old, said to be created by Salazar himself. The caster needs a lot of power and the ability to use the dark arts for it to work."

"And?" Lucius' irritated voice spoke. "What is it? What does it do?"

Bellatrix smiled slightly as she continued. "It's a very powerful memory charm. A light surrounds the person and as it fades, so does the person's memories. The person's past will be forgotten forever, for there is no known cure. The person won't even realize that they are losing themselves until it is too late."

"So," she continued, "even if he doesn't die, in a way he will. Harry Potter's memories will die and they can never return. Very soon, Potter will be no more."

"So we tell the Dark Lord Potter is dead." Lucius said evenly.

Bellatrix cackled, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Exactly."

Little did Bellatrix know she gave Harry a chance to fulfill his deepest desires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sky was growing lighter as Harry sprinted out of the forest. Dawn had come. The rain had stopped during the night and all that lingered now was a cool, light breeze. The clouds had vanished long ago, leaving a feeling of openness to the surrounding landscape.

Harry's body was numb and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He was sweaty and shivering at the same time and his skin was still as pale as a ghost. He had a terrible headache and was so tired he felt like if he dropped now, he'd never be able to get up again.

He slowed to a walk once the forest was a safe distance behind him. He was clueless as to his location; he didn't even know if he was still in England. He had run straight through the night and had come out here, in a meadow. There were tall grasses and wildflowers all around him, shimmering with the night's rain, and he could see hills in the distance and far beyond, a small mountain range and an ocean.

He walked on for another hour before he dropped to his knees. He simply couldn't go on anymore. He was just so tired and needed to sleep. His headache definitely wasn't helping either. All of his thoughts vanished as he laid down and closed his eyes; he was instantly asleep.

He never noticed that the orange glow around him had started to fade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Far away from where Harry collapsed, a silent and unmoving figure on the ground in a park let out a groan. The figure's mind was slow as he tried to work out where he was and what had happened to him. Why did his head feel so heavy and why did pain come with every breath?

His eyes shot wide open as the horrifying answer came to mind.

_Harry._

When he saw Harry silently emerge from the house in the middle of the night and walk in a trance-like state towards the park he knew something was terribly wrong. He remembered being extremely concerned as he watched Harry on the swing while he himself was hidden under an invisibility cloak. He had let his guard down.

He vaguely remembered a soft rush of air and an attack from behind. His final memory of the night ended with him falling to the ground and hitting his head as everything around him became black.

But what had happened afterward? If Harry was taken or killed then it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't been so focused on the anguished face of his once best friend's son, he would have been ready to defend himself and protect Harry like he was supposed to.

_I have to get to Dumbledore._

He sat up slowly, testing his strength, as he quickly scanned his surroundings. It was just after dawn and the birds were starting to test the acoustics of their surroundings by trilling merrily in the cool morning air.

Using every ounce of strength and willpower he had, he slowly stood up and disapparated on the spot.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I have some good ideas of where I want to go with this. I've never read anything like the plot I have in mind before (and I have read A LOT of fan fiction), so hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned.

Now, please review so I know how I am doing! Any opinions or comments are always appreciated. Besides, they always help me type and update faster!

Until next time…


	3. In a daze

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3 In a daze

Severus Snape was annoyed. Oh yes, he was very annoyed. Dumbledore had fire-called him at an ungodly hour that morning to tell him that the Golden Boy was missing. And of course Severus had to immediately rush to Privet Drive to see if the boy was there, before proceeding to the park where Albus and Remus were waiting.

_Damn Potter. How does he always get into these messes,_ Severus thought irritably,_ and why is it always up to me to get him out? _

At the moment, Severus was heading swiftly to the park, glaring at a few unlucky travelers passing by. He had already checked the house and found no sign of Potter. Potter's relatives hadn't even noticed his absence and they seemed quite pleased when they realized this fact.

_Stupid muggles_, Severus reflected, shaking his head.

To tell the truth, Severus had been quite shocked when he had seen Potter's room; it was small and bare. He had always imagined that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor would never live in anything other than a room made for royalty, but it seems he was greatly mistaken. The several locks on the door and cat flap at the bottom hadn't escaped his notice and Severus realized that there was more to Potter than meets the eye. He knew he had always let his hatred of Potter's father get in the way and never cared to change that. That was who he was and all he knew how to be. Now however, perhaps he'd pay more attention to the mystery called the Boy Who Lived.

Severus made it to the park and quickly became disgusted when he realized he had to walk through a thick layer of mud. He grudgingly made his way over to Albus and Remus who were scanning the grounds just beyond the border of the park.

Albus looked up as Snape approached. "Severus," he asked, "what have you found?"

"All of Potter's belongings are there, except for his wand and owl," he reported evenly. "His relatives haven't seen him since yesterday evening."

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore spoke, his voice grave. "Remus has found Harry's wand here. There is nothing else. The rain has washed away any remaining clues."

Snape mentally snorted. _Brilliant. The wonder boy has done it again. _He quickly sobered however when a searing, white hot pain shot through his left arm.

Dumbledore must have noticed Snape stiffen, for his face suddenly drained of all color.

"Severus," he stated urgently, "find out what happened to Harry."

All Snape could do was give a curt nod before disapparating away.

Dumbledore immediately turned to the shaky and tear-stained face of Remus Lupin. "Remus, alert the Order. I think a meeting is required."

And with one last glance at each other, both wizards disappeared on the spot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All was quiet. The sun was high in the sky marking midday and it penetrated the ground beneath it with comfortable heat and brightness.

It seemed like everything was perfect and calm on this beautiful summer day. However, this was not the case. A girl near the edge of a forest was currently dismounting a stunningly white horse. The girl looked troubled, but that was nothing compared to the emotions raging inside of her.

"Shhh Moondancer," she whispered in the horse's ear. "Go have fun. I'll call you when I need you, my friend." With that Moondancer cantered away, eager to roam the meadow they just entered.

The girl started walking, wandering aimlessly while thoughts swirled in her mind.

How could her mother do this to her! She was only fifteen and her mother expected her to get married by her sixteenth birthday. This was insane!

_Aurélia dear, as Princess you have a duty to this city, _her mother had said to her that very morning. _Elysiania has gone too long without a male leader to look up to._

Her mother doesn't understand her. In fact, no one in the city understands her. She loves her freedom and she loves having fun. She wants adventures with someone who loves her for who she is, not because she's a princess. She wants closeness and someone to understand her thoughts; someone to always be there with her and for her; someone to share her deepest secrets with and to just enjoy each others company. She knows no one like that where she lives. Her mother can't seem to understand.

She sighed softly as she became aware of her surroundings. The land around her was truly stunning. The field stretched on for miles and the sky always seemed so vast and endless whenever she went there to be alone and think. A gurgling river divided the earth about a half of mile away from her on her left, the cool current sparkling like diamonds in the sun. As she walked a soft breeze caught in her long, wavy blond hair making it swirl around her pale face. The breeze also blew through the high grasses and wildflowers making them look like gently rolling waves.

She caught sight of something in the distance that was never there before. There seemed to be a gap among the endless sea of grass.

_Maybe a piece of the sky fell,_ she thought snickering to herself while glancing up. _After all, something exciting has to happen today after that terrible morning._

When she arrived at the gap she let out a gasp, for there was a boy lying there, unconscious, bloody, and broken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place could not have been gloomier. The entire Order, along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had just been told about the missing boy. They were now waiting for Severus Snape to arrive with news so that they could start planning a way to get Harry back.

Harry's friends were allowed into the meeting only because of their many attempts to spy on it, combined with their begging and pleading that Harry was their best friend and they needed to know what trouble he was in now, did the Order finally give in.

Each sat around the kitchen table lost in their own thoughts when the fire suddenly flared and a very pale Severus Snape stepped out. All attention was suddenly turned to him. No one was aware that the whole room was holding its breath.

For a moment, everything was silent until Dumbledore finally spoke up, unable to wait any longer.

"Severus?"

Snape closed his eyes and pinched his nose for a moment to gain control of himself before looking back up at Dumbledore. He shook his head a small fraction. Several intakes of breath were heard around the table, but Dumbledore's eyes never wavered.

"Severus." he said again, more forcefully.

Snape started speaking slowly. "I arrived at the Dark Lord's fortress and," he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "the death eaters were celebrating," he said in his silky voice.

He paused then, looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Celebrating the death of the Boy Who Lived."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry groaned as he felt something cold run down his face. _Where am I?_ he thought to himself distractedly. What was the last thing he remembered? Flashes of images: fire and blurring shadows. Stirrings of emotion: pain followed by fear. Try as hard as he might he could not recall anything else. _Perhaps if I see my surroundings I'll remember more._

With difficulty he opened his eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the assaulting sun. After his eyes focused, the first thing he saw was someone hovering over him. A girl, no, a very beautiful girl was staring intently at him. He was a bit uncomfortable with her scrutiny as he stared back at her.

Finally she smiled and helped him sit up. He winced as he did so, realizing for the first time that his body ached all over, particularly his left arm. After a few moments the pain receded into a dull ache.

Harry glanced at his helper again. She looked about his age and had golden blond hair that reflected the sun's light as it cascaded down to her waist. Her skin was flawless and pale and seemed to be emitting a warm, healthy glow. She was very thin and moved with grace, but he could see the strength inside of her. Probably the most striking feature were her eyes. They were light blue and they shined like crystals in sunlight. There were many emotions swirling in their depths, but Harry had difficulty discerning what he saw. Her dress was pale blue at the top, but deepened in color as it neared the bottom. And her ears were pointed. Why was that? People didn't have pointed ears. His thoughts lead him to think that maybe she wasn't human.

At the same time Aurélia was studying this mysterious boy in front of her intently. He looked young and there was an air of innocence about him. He had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, though they seemed to hold a great pain or burden. It was as though he experienced more in his life than one his age normally does. She wondered what had happened to him to make him look both young and old, innocent and wise all at once. His dark hair was unkempt and although a little pale, he was still quite handsome. The corners of her lips turned up slightly and she turned away trying to hide her blush as best as she could.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to him.

"Who_ are_ you?" She spoke softly, still kneeling in front of him, and Harry's eyes widened at the sound, for her voice sounded as pure and clear as a bird's song, as melodious and light as a breeze, and as gentle and calming as the sea.

He shook himself slightly preparing to answer her. "I'm…" he said slowly and very quietly. And as he tried to dig deeper into his memory, he realized that his mind was blank. He couldn't remember _anything_. Who was he and where did he come from? Where was his family? He frowned in confusion. He got a vague sense of familiarity with the word Harry, but that was it. That must be his name, he finally concluded, for he remembered nothing else.

He glanced up at Aurélia with a confused expression on his face and noticed that she was looking at him expectantly, so he finished lamely, "Harry. Just Harry."

Aurélia smiled then, relaxing slightly and nodded to herself. Tilting her head a fraction she told him that her name was Aurélia and her home was nearby.

"Do you think you can balance yourself on a horse Harry? You can ride behind me and then we can heal you and get you washed up."

Hesitantly he nodded but started as she stood up in one fluid motion and walked a few paces away from him. He watched, enchanted, as she grabbed a smooth, silver whistle from around her neck and blew into it. At first it seemed as though nothing had happened, but then the sound started to grow. He heard a ringing across the meadow and stilled as the sound reached him, reverberating inside his very soul. He lost himself in the unearthly sound, while in the back of his mind he felt a little unsettled. The sound that filled him reminded him of something else, something important in his past, but he could not remember. He decided to worry about it later.

He realized then that the music had stopped and everything was still and quiet except for the grasses wavering in the breeze. Minutes passed in silence until his heart skipped a beat when he saw a magnificent horse gallop towards them, mane and tail flailing wildly in the wind. He glanced at Aurélia and saw her smiling.

The horse came to a halt when he neared them. Aurélia hugged him gently around the neck, her eyes closed. She released him after a moment and stepped back, still smiling.

"Moondancer," she said in her entrancing voice, "this is Harry. Do you think you can carry the both of us home, my friend?" The horse blew air out of his nostrils and threw his head back. Aurélia chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

Satisfied she turned to Harry who was watching the exchange quietly from the ground. "Harry, this is Moondancer, my favorite horse of them all and the most intelligent one by far." she added, her eyes shining as she glanced at the horse who was standing proudly nearby.

She moved quickly then and knelt in front of Harry once more holding out a hand to help him up. Harry, however, misinterpreted this gesture and flinched violently, turning away while awaiting impact. Seconds passed and when it became clear that nothing was going to happen, Harry turned back blushing, realizing a bit too late that he overreacted.

He didn't know why he reacted like that. Perhaps it was some innate tendency, or perhaps it was a clue to his past. Finally meeting Aurélia's eyes he saw her frowning, a slight crease between her eyebrows, but thankfully she said nothing.

He took her still-offered hand, grimacing as pain shot through his body once more. He didn't know how he was going to get on the horse since he could barely move, but he didn't have to worry about it long for the horse knelt down right beside him. Aurélia helped him on before climbing gracefully in front of him.

"Just hold on to my waist. Don't worry, it's not far," she said, a worried expression on her face when she noticed Harry becoming paler by the second.

The horse stood up and took off across the meadow. The journey passed in silence for the most part, for which Harry was thankful; he was concentrating on breathing and blocking out the pain. It grew a little easier when they reached the shade of the trees.

Only when they were deep within the dark green, moist forest did Aurélia start talking. She noticed Harry sweating and looking as if he were about to faint; she only hoped her talking would help distract him from his pain and discomfort.

"There are two parts of the city," she murmured quietly. "There is an upper part, hidden deep within the forest and there is a lower part, out in the open by the sea. I live in the lower part, where we're headed now. It has incredible sunsets and the sea breeze is always refreshing. I love spending time in the forest during the winter though. Everything is quiet and beautiful with the snow and the enchanted lights.

"Every Christmas Eve we hold a ball in a clearing not too far from here, magically heated of course. There's live music too, from our orchestra who practice in the lower part of the city…"

She continued on, but Harry could no longer distinguish words. He felt faint, very dizzy, and his stomach hurt. _What is wrong with me,_ he thought to himself. _It's a shame I can't remember anything_.

He let out a moan and tightened his hold on Aurélia's waist, laying his head on her shoulder as he did so. He hoped she didn't mind because he didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore.

Aurélia did nothing more than glance back and pick up the pace.

As they reached a narrow road Harry's surrounding started to fly past him in a blur. He had to keep blinking to try and focus his mind. He lost track of time as they walked on, losing himself in the quiet murmur of Aurélia's voice and the steady rhythm of the horse's gait. So lost was he in his mind that he jumped when a loud voice, no longer recognizable, cut through his concentration.

"We're here Harry. We've made it."

Opening his eyes slightly, he widened them at what he saw. The scene below him, for he was on top of a hill, was one that would break anyone out of a trance. The sun's rays broke through the clouds, lighting a city adorned in deep reds and warm tans. Elegant structures lined the bottom of the hillside, mixing with elegant gardens that were spread throughout. A narrow road ran through the center of the city leading up to a palace. A mountain range lay on the far side of the city, their gray shapes reaching to the left and along the coastline. To the right of the populated area was the beach and ocean Aurélia had mentioned earlier, the water choppy despite the calm day.

Absorbing the scenery, which was simply stunning, Harry forgot to breathe. This, combined with his height from the horse and the hill made him become aware of his dizziness once more.

He panicked as the landscape darkened when a cloud covered the sun completely and his vision began to narrow. All he heard before he plunged into total darkness was a faint, "Just hold on Harry." And then there was nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that same day, Aurélia found herself sitting beside the bed Harry was currently occupying. He hadn't woken since he fainted before and the healers didn't expect him to wake until the next day.

So she sat there quietly, watching the enigma she found half-dead in the meadow.

"Who are you Harry?" she whispered to herself. "I don't know where you came from or what they did to you, but I'll help you heal. You will never be hurt again, I promise you that." Anger and determination colored her beautiful voice as she made her vow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, all who were present at the Order meeting earlier that day found themselves restless and unable to sleep. Some were lying in their beds awaiting the sleep that seemed to never come, while others were gazing out of their windows at the starry night sky and waning moon. They all had one thought on their minds: Harry.

They wished with all their heart that Harry could hear them and come back to them, somehow. Despite their thoughts and wishes they held no hope, for they knew Harry was lost to them forever.

* * *

A/N: And thus, Harry Potter is no more! Well, at least for now. Or perhaps he'll never come back. I'm not telling you what lies in the future though unless your powers of prophecy are intact and working better than Trelawney's… (dark chuckle) If not you'll just have wait and read Harry's fate for yourself!

Aurélia is an elf, in case you're questioning. She's going to help Harry heal and prepare him for his future fight against Voldemort. I hope you liked her so far.

Also, Harry remembered his name because the memory spell was not yet complete. Had Aurélia asked him a few minutes later he would not have known.

Finally, did you figure out what Harry _almost_ remembered when Aurélia blew the whistle? He experienced the same feeling before from Fawkes' phoenix song. He will experience these 'almost remembering' moments because his subconscious still remembers things his mind cannot.

Fun Facts: Elysiania from Elysian Fields means 'place of great happiness'.

Now Review!!


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing more.

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed or added me to their favorites or alert list! Here's the next chapter!

"When the sun next rises, the world will be forever changed."

Chapter 4 Awakening

_My dear boy, I have failed to protect you. An old man's mistake. An old man's mistake… …James' and Lily's son. I'm so sorry… …Harry, I don't believe you're dead. If you're out there you better come back to us… …My best mate. He just can't be gone. He's survived too much for him to fail now…_

Harry awoke in a confused state, trying to comprehend what he heard. Unfamiliar voices blended together in his mind, some mourning his death, others telling him to return home. But wherever home was, he didn't know.

He blinked, trying to clear his mind so he could grasp the meaning of the words, but as he gradually became more alert, his dream slipped away from him.

Frowning to himself he sat up reaching for his glasses, realizing with a shock that nothing hurt him anymore. His left arm was wrapped and in a sling, but other than that he felt perfectly healthy again. He basked in the feeling of safety and warmth as he sat on the soft bed while observing his surroundings. Sunlight poured into a large room richly decorated in burgundy and light oak. Velvet curtains hung around his bed and Harry was stunned by the sheer beauty and intricacy of it all.

Standing, he made his way over to the window and quietly took in the view. _I'm in the palace,_ he thought with wonder. From his vantage point he could see the whole city as well as the ocean not too far away.

Smiling softly at the sight he thought back to his first and only memory. _It's a good thing_ _Aurélia found me or I probably would have died,_ he reflected, his good mood suddenly gone with the trail of his thoughts.

He was thankful that he was healed, physically at least, but at the same time he was disappointed and a little worried that his mind wasn't healed as well. _Maybe they didn't know,_ he contemplated with the smallest amount of hope. _I'll tell them and then they can heal me further._ But even as he thought this, his doubt overbalanced his hope.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a harp. The delicate sound and delightful melody filled his room, successfully distracting him.

Harry went to his wardrobe, dressed quickly in a scarlet robe and golden sash he found to his liking, and drifted out of the room following the music. It led him down a few long hallways lined with tapestries and four sets of stairs until he found the source.

A beautiful woman, who could have easily passed for Aurélia when she was younger, was playing the harp in a brightly lit Great Hall decorated with white marble pillars, crystal chandeliers, and large windows all around. Looking around the Hall, Harry's eyes came to rest on Aurélia, who was sitting nearby.

When she spotted him she smiled, motioning for him to join her. The smile made her eyes sparkle and her face light up in breathtaking beauty. Harry stared at her a few moments, dazed, before coming to his senses and took a seat next to her.

They sat in silence until the harp piece was finished. Aurélia got up then, grabbing Harry's hand and helping him to his feet as well.

"Come on Harry," she said in a quiet, but excited voice. "I'd like you to meet my mother."

The woman was waiting quietly for them to approach. As Harry got closer he could see that she did indeed look a lot like Aurélia. The only differences he could see were a ring of gold that stretched around her forehead until it was lost in her hair and her eyes were a deeper shade of blue.

As Harry gazed into the dark blue depths of her eyes he felt as if they pierced his very soul and could read all of his thoughts like an open book. Something stirred his mind and, gasping, he looked down quickly, trying to hold onto the sudden image that had struck him hard.

_Twinkling blue eyes?_ he questioned. But that was it. Try as hard as he might he could not draw out anything else.

Aurélia's mother, interpreting his reaction for fear, said in a gentle voice, "It's alright Harry. There's nothing to fear anymore. As long as you're here in this city you are under the elves' protection. Nothing can harm you."

Harry looked up at her once more as she finished saying, "You're safe now." He gave her a sad smile and a nod.

"Now, I think my daughter would like to take you on a tour of the city." she said in a lighter tone.

Aurélia immediately perked up at that. Still holding Harry's hand she turned and dragged him out of the double doors into the blinding sunlight and salty sea air with nothing more than a, "We'll see you later mother!"

"Well Harry," she said turning to him as they walked, "I hope you like it here. I think you will.

"Closest to the palace are the stables," she continued, pulling him through the large barn doors. They walked down the aisle between stalls of horses until their path was blocked by a horse being groomed by a male elf. The elf had long brown hair that he had tied back, hazel eyes, and Harry could see that he held himself proudly. He looked to be a few years older than Harry.

"I'd like you to meet my dear cousin, Leander." Aurélia said surprising Harry. "Leander this is Harry."

Leander gazed at this newcomer for a while before smiling warmly. "So this is Harry," he said, his voice holding the same warmth as his smile. "Aurélia was here this morning and she talked about nothing else," he added, his smile widening.

Both Harry and Aurélia blushed, but it was the latter who added a glare.

Just then the horse, who obviously didn't like being ignored, brushed his nose against Harry's stomach, knocking him slightly backwards. Harry smiled as he reached out to stroke the magnificent beast. He was a finely built bay horse, his slender body perfect for swiftness and power. He nuzzled Harry's hand and Harry was amazed at how gentle this creature was.

Both Aurélia and Leander were watching with wide eyes. Leander spoke after a moment, awe lacing his voice. "This one's name is Aidan. It means 'little fiery one' in the elven language for this horse has a strong spirit. He doesn't allow many to come close to him though. Actually, Aurélia and I are the only exceptions in this city since we're the ones who take care of him. It did take him a while to warm up to us.

"You though, there must be something special about you Harry," Leander said staring at Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

Harry didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

Leander, seeing that Harry wasn't going to respond any time soon said, "If you'd like I could teach you to ride. Once your arm heals of course."

Harry felt a little excitement bubble at those words.

"I'd like that, thank you." And he meant it.

Soon after, Aurélia and Harry found themselves walking down the main road. They passed many of the city's inhabitants, many of whom openly stared at the duo. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable under their curious gazes. A few of them, Harry also noticed, bowed their heads in a sign of respect as they passed. This confused Harry, but he didn't question it.

Aurélia continued talking while Harry absorbed the sights.

"This is where most of the homes are whereas the shops and work areas are in the forest. Beyond the hill to our right is a meadow. We take the horses up there to graze and we sometimes play elven sports up there too. Further away, where I found you, there is a river. If you follow the river you'll come to a small village and an outdoor market with humans like you." she said, glancing at him.

Harry glanced back, but once again remained silent.

As they passed an older elf he too bowed his head but also added, "Highness."

Harry stopped walking then, a suspicious look coming to his eyes. "Is there something you wish to tell me Aurélia?" he questioned slowly.

Aurélia, he noticed, at least had the decency to look uncomfortable. She didn't exactly want to tell him of her status if he didn't figure it out on his own because she was afraid that the information would change his perspective of her. Now, it seemed, she had no choice.

"Um," she started hesitantly, "you're right in your thoughts Harry. I'm the princess here."

Harry thought about that before nodding and continuing his walk.

Before Aurélia could say anything else they were interrupted again, this time by an elfling running up to them. The little girl with silky red hair tied up in a messy bun ran, not to Aurélia, but straight to Harry. He kneeled so he could be eye level with her, but she surprised him by crawling onto his lap.

"You're…you're new here," she said in a breathless voice.

Harry smiled as he held the delicate child. "Yes I am," he responded quietly. The little elfling began tracing his face with her tiny hand as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so sad," she said and even though it was no more than a whisper, it startled both Harry and Aurélia.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and slow his pounding heart before looking back into the small child's eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Yes," he said simply as he set her down, still holding a tiny hand in his. "But I'm getting much better now because of everyone in this city. Because of you," he finished softly.

"Thank you, little one."

The tiny girl squealed and ran off to join her parents who were waiting nearby.

Harry stood, not quite able to meet Aurélia's eyes and resumed walking. They walked in uncomfortable silence for a while, over an ancient looking wooden bridge with a rocky stream flowing underneath, and followed a narrow dirt road into the forest.

When they reached the upper part of the city Aurélia started talking again.

"These are the shops. Some sit further back into the forest than others. You see, each elf is specialized in a craft and they make their products in the back of their shop and sell them in the front.

"This is the jeweler," she continued, pointing to an interesting looking wooden structure that fit into the landscape perfectly. "This is where they forge our weapons, and this is where they sell every kind of candle imaginable…"

As they walked Harry began to relax and enjoy himself. There were so many places to explore! The forest, to him, felt like there was some deep magic at work there and he cherished the feeling.

They reached a large, grassy clearing that had trees bordering it on all sides. "And this is where they hold the Christmas Eve ball!" Aurélia said ecstatically. "Wait until you see it. It's so beautiful and enchanting that night."

As Aurélia talked, a white owl flew through the tree tops and came to rest on Harry's arm. They both stared at it in shock.

Aurélia recovered first and took a tentative step forward. "Oh Harry, she's beautiful! But I've never seen an owl come close to anyone before, let alone land on them."

Harry didn't take his eyes away from the owl's amber eyes. There was something familiar in the way she was looking at him, but he couldn't place the feeling.

"Hey there girl," he said, "what do you want?" He reached out to stroke her feathers.

"Do you…do you want to be _my_ owl?" he questioned when it looked like she had no intention of leaving.

The owl hooted softly as in affirmation.

Harry smiled brightly then and Aurélia was struck by the difference it made. Harry had a beautiful smile.

_You need to smile more often Harry,_ she observed sadly. _You will one day,_ she thought remembering her vow.

_You will._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A little while later Aurélia and Harry found themselves having a picnic on the beach. Even though the water was calmer than the last time Harry saw it, there was an almost constant breeze blowing off of it, its strength blocking out all sound except for the breaking waves. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being encircled by the moving air.

After sitting in silence for some time, Harry looked over at Aurélia. There was a question burning in his mind for some time now.

"Aurélia, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him with a slight tilt to her head. "Yes Harry?"

Harry gathered up his courage for he didn't know how the question would affect her. "I met your mother today, but what about your father?"

He instantly regretted it when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"My father died when I was really young," she said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling guilty for making her remember.

"No, it's alright. I don't really remember much about him. He died in battle when I was one."

"Battle," Harry said a bit surprised. "Fighting whom?"

"There are other elven cities Harry," Aurélia said, laughing. "Just because we're living in a time of peace now doesn't mean it's always been this way.

"Before my father died he made a pact within an elven city northeast of here, in Norway. We travel there once every five years to renew the pact and celebrate the day that brought peace between all of the cities.

"Anyway, as my father journeyed home he was overtaken by a few elves who had not yet heard the news. They laughed at him saying he was foolish to think that the fighting was over. He was outnumbered and killed.

"When my mother learned of what happened she decided to continue on with my father's dying wish. She let the pact stay in place, even after that fatal mistake. The elves who would not listen to my father's claims and pleas were banished," Aurélia said looking into Harry's eyes.

"It's in the past now," she said softly. "And my father will always be remembered and honored as the king who brought peace between the elven nations."

"But Harry, the city in Norway," she continued more cheerfully, "it's beautiful! It's located in the mountains, carved out of ice and snow. It glitters in the sun and there are blue Ice Lilies all around, the only flower that grows that high in the mountains.

"Perhaps you can come with us, next time we go. The celebration arrives in two winters."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'd love to go with you," he said wondering if he'd still be around in two years time.

"Harry," Aurélia started after a moment of silence. "What about you? I know it's hard to talk about one's past, but sometimes it helps. I know that after I talk to my mother I can forget all that's troubling me and move on with my life. Perhaps it will help you too."

Harry shook his head.

"I can't."

"Just know then that I'm always here to listen. Talking heals Harry, so whenever you're ready to face your past I'll listen."

"No, that's just it," Harry said. "I can't talk about my past because, well, because I can't remember it," he said in a rush.

He looked up at Aurélia desperately. "_Why_ can't I remember?"

Aurélia appeared troubled by this new fact. "I don't know Harry," she said slowly. "Maybe one day you'll remember again," she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"My guess then, judging by your accent, is that you came from England. You're in Scotland now." She gasped suddenly, recalling what happened earlier that day. "The owl," she said excitedly, "maybe she was your owl to begin with. Wherever you came from, perhaps she followed."

Harry thought about that and realized it must be true. After all, he _had_ felt deeply connected to her the moment she arrived. He felt a little better knowing he had at least one clue, one reminder, to his past.

He glanced at Aurélia and saw that she had a strange glint in her eyes and a mischievious smile on her lips. He gave her a questioning look.

"I know something that might make you feel better Harry," she said finally. "At dusk, meet me at the bridge, and dress warmly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The daylight was quickly fading from the earth and Harry shivered as the chillier night air hit him. He had been waiting on the bridge for nearly ten minutes already.

"Where is she," he silently asked himself. He didn't exactly like standing alone in a new city after dark. Those he had met so far were nice enough, but still, he had only met a few. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait any longer since he spotted Aurélia walking towards him, a lantern in her hand.

She smiled when she reached him.

"Hello Harry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I still don't know where."

"You'll see," Aurélia said happily. She set off into the forest, but surprised him when she turned off of the road and walked into the dark depths of the forest itself.

"Er, you're sure we're going the right way," Harry questioned, a little nervous since the darkness was almost complete.

"Yes," she said, turning to face him. "Don't be scared Harry. Remember, you're safe here."

He nodded uncertainly and followed her into the shaded trees. They walked on for half an hour before Aurélia stopped and pointed ahead. Harry squinted and could just make out a light through the gaps left in the trees.

"Shh," Aurélia whispered, bringing a finger to her lips, "listen."

When Harry strained his hearing he thought he could hear singing. Aurélia blew out the flame and took his hand. They crept quietly toward the light.

When they reached the source of the light Harry froze at what he saw. There, directly in front of him, were hundreds of fairies gliding above a lake. Their soft orange light reflected in the dark water rippling below giving it the impression of molten lava.

The fairies were chanting an eerie lament of terrible beauty. The song, Harry thought, spoke of a lost treasure that they were calling back to them while they danced to their tune, some grouped together in circular patterns while others danced alone.

Harry shared a smile with Aurélia as they sat just beyond the bordering trees and under the dark sky speckled with countless stars, before turning back to the mesmerizing sight. There was a deep sense of awe inside Harry and he never wanted the feeling to go away.

Together they watched in silence until Aurélia spoke in a hushed voice.

"When I was seven, I ran away from home. My mother had scolded me for not acting like a proper princess, one with etiquette and manners." She sighed as she looked at Harry. "I never wanted to be a princess Harry. I want to be able to do anything I please, go off on dangerous adventures, or just travel the land stopping at Inns to hear tales or legends of old." She smiled bitterly.

"Anyway," she continued, "when I ran away I didn't realize it was already starting to get dark. I got lost in the forest and found my way here," she said indicating the fairy grove. "I sat here all night listening to their song until, eventually, I fell asleep.

"My mother found me the next morning and took me home. No one believed me when I told them about the fairies so I never spoke of it since.

"It took me a long time to find this place again Harry and an even longer time to realize that the fairies only come here on nights of the new moon. Until I realized this fact I actually started believing that I dreamt the whole thing…" She trailed off when she noticed the intense look in Harry's eyes. His eyes looked deeper tonight and they seemed to glow with the ghostly fairy light surrounding them. All thought was pushed out of her mind as Aurélia began to lose herself in their hidden depths.

At the same time Harry was staring at Aurélia. When she was talking before he couldn't help but notice her beauty and untamed spirit. The unnatural orange light reflected off her pale skin, softening the edges of her face making her look like an angel. She seemed so courageous and fervent as she talked about her dreams and desires. Harry couldn't help but notice that he felt a deep sense of calmness and safety with her presence.

For a long while they were lost in their own thoughts, lost in each other's eyes, until Harry stammered, "Bu- But why? Why do the fairies come out only on nights of the new moon and why do they sing such a sad song?"

Aurélia blinked coming back to her senses as well.

"No one knows," she finally said, smiling playfully. "It's a mystery, but life wouldn't be exciting otherwise, would it? If we knew everything, would there be any point to living on? The world is meant to have secrets.

"Besides," Aurélia continued solemnly, "some things Harry are better off not known," she said thinking about Harry's forgotten past and the awful state she had found him in.

* * *

A/N: I hope you caught some of the similarities between how Harry is now and how he was before, with his memories. For example, he chose a scarlet robe and golden sash he found to his liking. He chose Gryffindor colors. And the part where he was uncomfortable with the curious gazes? Poor Harry never really liked his fame, did he? He's reacting this way even if he doesn't know why. There are other things as well and I'll keep it up in later chapters. I think doing this makes it more interesting and continues to connect Harry to his past in some way.

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	5. Earthsong

Disclaimer: I'm in no way responsible for Harry Potter, just the things I do to him.

A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long to update. School very nearly killed me this semester. I had 10 finals…10! It was torture in the cruelest way. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Chapter 5 Earthsong

The next day Harry found himself in the meadow above the city. Some of the elves had decided to get together and play a community game. Harry, still wearing his cast, couldn't take part in the sport so he stood watching from the sidelines.

The game was complicated to understand at first, but Harry caught on quickly. There were two teams, seven on each team and one ball. Each team had to make it past the other team to their end zone without getting caught by the opposite team. The first team to get all seven players and the ball to their end zone won.

The trick was, once you're tagged by the other team, you're frozen on the spot until one of your own team members come back to free you by tagging you. The ball was to be passed among team members and if you held it, you couldn't get caught.

So as Harry watched, what he saw was amazing dives and rolls to avoid being tagged by the opposite team, and he heard shouting from those who needed the ball as they were about to get caught. He was stunned by everyone's speed and grace as he watched them maneuver to the other side while some doubled back to help a comrade who was frozen in place.

Even though the game was wonderful to watch, Harry felt something stir in his mind. A disappointment? A knowledge that he could never partake in their game even if he were healed for he was no elf and did not possess their unnatural abilities?

The snowy owl flew up from behind him, landing softly on the ground next to him. Aurélia, seeing the movement, glanced over his way and smiled brightly at him. Harry smiled back gently, but lost the smile as she turned away to rejoin the game.

Harry couldn't help but admire Aurélia's beauty as a gust of wind caught in her hair. He couldn't believe anyone could possess such fluidity and joy. She looked like a doe sprinting across the field, laughing at a teammate who dove under a member of the opposite team's legs.

And what was he? An injured boy with no memory of his past.

He crouched down next to the owl sighing to himself. "Who am I girl?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her feathers.

His eyes locked onto the scars on the back of his hand. _'I must not tell_ _lies'_ was etched into his skin. Somehow they had escaped his notice before, but now they stood out as plain as day. A queasiness settled into his stomach every time he thought about these words. What was his past like? What was _he_ like before?

"Where did I come from?" he whispered mostly to himself.

Suppressing a shudder he looked back up at the game. Would he ever be a part of that or would he wonder for the rest of his life where he truly belonged?

Harry closed his eyes, trying to rid his head of such depressing thoughts. He decided to turn his full attention toward the owl standing by his side.

"Anyway girl," he said, "I guess you need a name." The owl stared at him unblinkedly as if waiting for the options. Harry continued. "Since I can't remember your old name, if you really were my owl in the past, then how about I call you Snowy?"

The owl ruffled her wings and gave a soft hoot. He smiled.

"Snowy it is then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few weeks passed and Harry began to relax in his new home. He had to admit to himself that he had been enjoying his stay in Elysiania a little too much. With each passing day he realized that it would be hard to leave it with all its wonder and beauty if he did ever gain access to his lost memories. That didn't mean he wasn't curious about what his life was like before, he still wanted to know, but for now he was content.

He was currently walking towards Aurélia, who seemed to be meditating near the edge of the forest. It was late in the summer, so the grasses and leaves were starting to dry out and make crunching noises every time he took a step. This, of course, alerted Aurélia to his presence.

She cracked an eye open and when she glimpsed him she closed it again, a small smile on her lips.

Harry stood there, arms crossed over his chest, watching her. "What are you doing?" he finally questioned, unable to wait any longer.

Aurélia opened her eyes. "I was listening to the singing," she said as though it were obvious.

Harry frowned. He certainly didn't hear any singing. He was beginning to wonder if the heat had finally gotten to her when she started speaking again.

"The earth, it sings," she explained looking directly at him now. "The spirits of the forest, earth, sky, ocean. Can't you year them? Their voices are beautiful, always in perfect harmony with each other. They sing from their very core. I call their song the Earthsong." She looked pointedly at him, but he just looked lost.

"Don't you ever hear any voices on the wind?" she asked hesitantly. At his shake of the head she sighed. "Maybe one day you'll hear them. Perhaps when your life is in balance, when you are truly centered and focused." She smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it for now." He helped her stand up.

"You got your cast off," Aurélia continued, truly smiling now and Harry nodded.

"Do you know how to fight Harry?" she questioned suddenly. Startled at this unexpected question Harry just shook his head.

"No," he said finally, and then added as an afterthought, "and if I did I certainly don't remember." Aurélia nodded thoughtfully before taking his hand and pulling him toward the upper field.

"Then I'm going to teach you," she said as she walked. "Every elf knows how to defend them self, just in case. It's an important part of our lives."

When they reached the meadow Aurélia stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight without weapons first. Always remember Harry, the basics are everything."

Harry nodded.

"Good, now copy my stance," she said as she got into position. "Where I am right now is the most stable position. No matter how strong the wind blows it should never be able to move me.

"Equal weight Harry, good, that's it," Aurélia said as she walked in a circle around him.

"Now when punching, you must look _through_ the person or object you want to punch. That's very important. You have to _look_ through them to _punch _through them. You get more power behind the punch that way. Otherwise it would just be shallow and cause no damage, except to yourself perhaps.

"Speed is better than strength too. And always make circular motions Harry. Otherwise you could accidentally break something. Go with the flow, just like water does and nothing will go wrong.

"Remember to learn from the trees too. They stand tall and proud, but they know when to bend. Otherwise they'd snap during every storm and wouldn't be able to grow properly.

"Do you understand Harry? This is the most important part. Use the energy within your body. Trust in it. Trust in yourself. You can do this! I know you can," Aurélia encouraged.

She continued to go through the movements with him and Harry thought she was a very patient teacher, always willing to help at any second he had a doubt.

An hour and a half later she stepped away from him, a proud smile on her face. Harry, sweaty and tired, couldn't help but feel pleased with his progress. He felt himself slowly becoming stronger and more graceful too. Nothing like Aurélia obviously, but it pleased him nonetheless.

However, the next thing Aurélia said dropped the smile from his face and his eyes widened in horror. She couldn't have just said that she was going to get them both swords. There was no possible way she said that. He wasn't ready for that yet! Besides, he was already exhausted.

But as she walked away ordering him to keep practicing until she returned Harry let out a disgruntled groan and resigned himself to this fate. He set his focus on practicing once again.

When Aurélia came back she was smiling slyly, her eyes lit with that well-known mischievous glint. Harry stilled and scrutinized her cautiously. He did_ not_ like that look. Not one bit.

"After we finish practicing for today," she said, "I have a surprise for you."

Harry wondered what it was but didn't have time to dwell on it for Aurélia moved fluently into his sword lesson.

She, once again, went through the movements slowly with Harry, gradually building up speed. As time went on Harry grew increasingly frustrated. His arms burned, his lungs burned, and he felt sticky all over from the sweat. It really was a hot day. Aurélia noticed his discomfort and paused.

"Breathe Harry," she said quietly. "It's only the first day, just relax. That's the one thing you have to constantly remember. Relax and the movements will come to you."

She paused again looking thoughtful while she waited for Harry to catch his breath. After a well deserved rest she decided to continue though differently than before. It was time to try something new.

"Ok Harry, we're almost finished with this, but we can't end now, not on this note. We need to change your mind frame first. You need to look at all of this with a different perspective and if you understand what I say, I guarantee you, you will _want_ to continue."

She smiled. "It will be fun."

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"Now, just listen to me. Relax your body and close your eyes. Quiet your mind and even out your breathing."

She stopped talking to give him some time to calm down.

"Good Harry," she said when it looked like he was finally relaxing. "Feel your body, your breathing, and your heart beat, and sense around you. You are a part of where you're standing. The land is breathing with you. Sense where everything is, and how everything is moving with the breeze.

"Everything is connected. Every action you take affects the overall balance of the world.

"Keep your mind blank. Just _sense_ everything. Lose yourself in the oneness of it all. Blur with the outside world. If something moves, react accordingly.

"Open your eyes."

Harry did so, and the world looked different to him in that moment. The colors seemed deeper, and the details seemed to stand out. He saw everything, yet focused on nothing all at once.

"One last thing," she said softly. "You must _believe_."

She gave him a moment, and then moved. Their swords clashed loudly as they swirled and dodged around each other in perfect harmony.

Harry felt his confidence and sense of excitement grow as they continued and he did not falter. It seemed that with his new perspective came a new and unyielding energy. He really _was_ enjoying this.

The longer he kept his concentration, the more he found himself falling in love with what he just learned. He loved the feeling of being a part of everything. He had never felt so _alive _before.

"Good Harry! That's it," Aurélia yelled over the noise. Harry smiled and that was the first mistake he made. He let his concentration slip and Aurélia disarmed him in the next blow.

He stood there breathing hard, staring into her eyes for a long time, watching as a smile formed on her lips. Then suddenly he heard clapping behind him.

Turning on the spot, he saw that Leander was standing there, Aidan by his side, watching him. How had he not noticed them before?

He shrugged it off and gave Leander a questioning look, his eyes flickering toward the horse, then back again. Leander smiled cheekily and said, "Surprise! It's time for your first riding lesson."

Harry's jaw dropped.

After a minute of lost speaking ability Harry managed a "What! More lessons. What are you two trying to do, kill me through fatigue?"

Aurélia and Leander both shrugged simultaneously and that did nothing to relieve Harry's doubt.

"Fine," he muttered, walking over to the horse. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had been looking forward to these lessons a little more than what was healthy. Internally he was glad that he could finally have his chance today, instead of having to wait no matter how tired he was.

After mounting, Leander explained how to hold the reins and apply leg pressure before Harry was allowed to walk in a circle. Leander gave him time to get used to the movements of the horse and understand his balance before he let Harry trot.

For Harry, it felt good to be on a horse. It seemed as though he belonged there.

As he rode the sun began its descent toward the horizon. Its orange beams stretched across the meadow, making Harry's heart beat faster with the sheer beauty of it all. He was so lost in his thoughts and the ecstasy of the ride that he almost missed the "Wonderful Harry, you can canter now. Break from the circle and ride through the field."

Harry smiled a smile of pure joy and took off across the meadow. To him it felt like flying. It felt familiar, almost as if he had flown before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Harry was out of sight, Aurélia turned toward Leander, her hand outstretched. With identical grins they shook hands on a job well done. If the look on Harry's face before he left them was anything to go by, then perhaps one day he would be okay. He would heal.

"Just wait until he gets back," Aurélia said to her cousin. "I still have to teach him how to stretch."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! It took me a while to write Harry's lessons, both with and without the sword. I had my dad give me a crash course last summer on martial arts, and then I tried to improvise it into how the elves would view it.

With the horseback riding part, I actually go riding every week and what Harry felt is how I feel on a horse. I hope you enjoyed that.

And finally, with the Earthsong, that is an actual fact. It's not actually called Earthsong, but I read on yahoo news that the earth hums, though it's a mystery as to why. The article said that now unexpected, powerful tunes have been discovered in this hum.

Anyway, I hope you all have a very Happy New Year!!!

Please review!


	6. Shades of Grey

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'd like to thank Fibinaci, my one and only reviewer for the last two chapters and the one who gave me the inspiration to continue.

"Whoever said sunshine brings happiness never danced in the pouring rain."

Chapter 6 Shades of Grey

Fall came and with it storms. It was during one of those storms that Harry found himself in his room, staring at a mirror.

He frowned at his reflection. For the last few weeks he had noticed something off about it, but had never given it much thought until now. He may not have his memories, but Harry knew for a fact that he did not look the same as he once did when he had first arrived in Elysiania.

Sure, everyone changes. Everyone grows, but not this quickly. It had only been a few weeks and yet there was a drastic change. It disturbed him.

Brushing a hand over his face and through his unruly hair, Harry stood up a little straighter and continued to scrutinize the changes.

For one, he did not need his glasses anymore. A few days ago he had woken up and discovered that he could see perfectly without them. He had been exhilarated to wander around Elysiania and absorb all the tiny, intricate details of the world around him that he had somehow missed before, but when the elves started to comment on how green his eyes were, like the color of a damp forest, he became a bit annoyed.

And he was pale. Even when he had first arrived in this city it had been said that he was pale, but now he was as pale as the elves. And that didn't make any sense since he spent nearly everyday outside in the sun.

He was taller too, by about three inches. He knew he had been short, near the same height as Aurélia, but now he towered over her slightly.

Harry tilted his head and took a step back. The training he was going through was making him noticeably stronger and more slender. He was faster than what he once was, and his movements had become more graceful and coordinated than how they used to be.

His raven hair was a little longer also. It was still messy in every way possible, but Harry didn't mind, for its growing was the only 'normal' change.

He wondered what could have caused these changes. Why was he beginning to look like an elf? Maybe it was the atmosphere? Or perhaps the food. Harry didn't know, but that was fine with him. He liked his new appearance. It made him feel a little more part of the city.

Harry turned away and settled on his bed in a daze. He had no thoughts really. He felt nothing except a calmness and a contentment as he listened to the broken sounds of a harp drift through his closed door while he waited for the storm to pass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evening fell by the time the rain had stopped. The sky was still overcast, but the clouds were steadily separating due to the forceful winds that had come to sweep away the rain.

It was during this time that Harry found himself alone on the beach. He had chosen to wear his thick black, velvet cloak in order to keep out the chilliness that had come as a result of the storm.

Despite the darkness of the land around him, the ocean water itself was a bright, startling blue. It seemed as though the water refused to submit to the darkness surrounding it. It was its own thing, its own entity, and it chose to shine on forever in all its beauty.

A deep silence spread over everything. To Harry, it felt as if nothing else existed in the world except for him and the wind.

He looked skyward and watched as a few seagulls caught the powerful air current, letting it take them higher and higher until they were nothing but specks against the clouds. They were lucky to have that freedom in the open air.

Harry sighed. For the last few weeks Aurélia had been keeping him busy and had successfully distracted him from his thoughts. But it was times like these that Harry was left alone and free to think.

There seemed to be a hole inside of his heart, always there, but not always noticed. He knew he was missing a big part of his life, an important part, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Just yesterday he had followed the river until he came to the outdoor market and small settlement Aurélia had mentioned on his first day in Elysiania. He had talked to some of the townsfolk, hoping to find any clues to his past, hoping that his parents would be there to take him home.

He found nothing. There were no reports of missing children, no rumors of a death.

After the initial disappointment however Harry found himself enjoying their company. It was nice to talk to others of his own kind for once. He planned on going again to visit some of his new friends.

Harry started when he felt a hand slide into his. Turning, he saw that Aurélia had decided to join him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking forward to stand next to him. He turned back to face the water.

"Just thinking," he admitted.

She looked at him, some hidden emotion clouding her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Have you seen the pool Harry?" she asked, determined to make him feel better. "There's a spring that runs down from the mountains and collects into a pool. This is where we get our drinking water from. The water is said to have magical properties."

Harry turned to look at her, not quite sure what she was on about.

Aurélia smiled at him. "Come," was all she said before leading him away from the water's edge.

Harry followed her, not daring to let hope flare inside of him.

She led him to the side of the palace and through an ornate brass gate. They entered a garden, thick with overgrown plants and flowers of all shades. Most of it was shaded by a weeping willow growing near the base of the mountain.

And next to the tree was a large stone basin filled with crystal clear, ice cold water. Aurélia and Harry sat on the edge of the basin, listening to the trickling sound of the spring as it flowed from one rock to another before it finally reached its destination.

Harry glanced at the water before turning to Aurélia waiting for an explanation. She was quiet for some time though. This confused Harry, for usually she was very eager to share her knowledge. Today, she seemed hesitant.

After a long and concerned wait on Harry's part, she seemed to make her mind up about something and finally began to explain.

"There are many myths about this pool," she said slowly. "Some say it shows the secrets of the past, long forgotten. Some say it shows the future."

Aurélia looked up at him when she heard his intake of breath.

"Many times it shows nothing though," she continued quickly, trying not to get his hopes up in case of a disappointment. "All you have to do is gaze at your reflection and see if the scene changes."

She became quiet once more, allowing him the chance to look.

Harry held his breath as he looked into the water. This could be his one and only chance to learn of the memories that escaped his grasp. In this moment he could gain all or lose everything. He could find his way home.

So Harry stared at his reflection and saw…nothing. Nothing but his own face staring back at him. He watched as his look of excitement turned to one of desperation.

He glanced at Aurélia and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"No Harry, you're trying too hard. You have to look from here," she said touching the center of his forehead, "and here," she finished softly, touching his heart.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he saw his reflection once more and nothing else.

"Nothing," he told her.

Aurélia took hold of one of his hands in both of her own, smiling sadly.

"Not nothing Harry. It looks like its magic is already working for you."

"What?"

Aurélia gently touched the side of his face gazing into his eyes. "It's changing your appearance," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. So _this_ was the reason behind it all. He looked at the water again, though this time with a feeling of pride and gratitude.

Turning toward Aurélia once more however made him pause in his thoughts. She appeared troubled yet again. He wondered why.

"Do you like it here Harry?" she asked suddenly.

Harry blinked.

"Of course," he said. "It's wonderful. I love every moment of every day. Every moment with you," he said smiling playfully.

"Then will you promise me that you'll never leave? You belong here now. You're one of us."

Harry suddenly felt very nervous. He thought about that empty feeling inside of him, but then he thought about those first few weeks in Elysiania and the terrible state he was in. Maybe it was best to move on. It didn't look like anything from his past was going to find him, so maybe is was time for him to break free from it for himself.

Looking at Aurélia once more, Harry felt his heart ache at the turmoil in her eyes. _She's scared,_ he thought suddenly as realization hit him. _She's scared I'll leave._

Yes, perhaps it was time to move on. This was his life now and he was determined to make the most of it. No more dwelling, no more hoping. He was tired of looking over his shoulder, always wondering, always wishing. It was time to live in the present and make the best with what he had.

Harry nodded, reaching a decision.

"I promise," he said firmly and watched as a bright smile stretched across her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mid-afternoon the next day Harry found himself strolling down the main road of the city, Aurélia by his side.

The sky had been clear, but the winds were picking up due to another fast-approaching storm. Making their way back to the safety and warmth of the palace, Harry watched as the elves on either side of him prepared for the oncoming storm. The darkness was rapidly approaching.

And yet, Aurélia seemed oblivious to the chaos around her. She was humming quietly to herself, a grin on her face.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Looking to his right Harry stared at the ocean, completely mesmerized by its white caps and deep, deadly green color. The seagulls were all flying toward the fading light on the horizon, apparently deciding to seek shelter elsewhere.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and one last powerful gust of wind swept up from behind him, carrying with it leaves and grasses from the distant woods and also carrying with it the first droplets of rain. Thick droplets fell from the sky splattering the already damp earth.

Speeding his steps, Harry turned to Aurélia, wanting to ask her if they should make a run for it, but no one was by his side.

Coming to a quick halt, Harry looked behind him. Apparently Aurélia had stopped walking some ten feet back. She was staring up at the sea of clouds with bright eyes.

Harry hesitated before calling out to her.

"Aurélia, are you coming?"

"No," she said, smiling at him, "you can go inside Harry. I want to stay out here a little while longer." She turned away from him then.

Harry took a few steps back before making up his mind. He wanted to watch her to see what she'd do.

Lightning flashed a small distance away bringing with it thunder, its rumble louder than before. Harry stood very still, watching as the rain grew into a steady downpour. The day had turned as dark as night.

He shivered.

_It's getting dangerous_, Harry realized with a frown. _The storm is right over top of us now._ For the first time since that very first day in Elysiania he felt a trace of fear.

And still, Aurélia stood calmly in the very center of the city, like the eye of a hurricane, observing her surroundings.

He noticed her breathing deeply. She was centering herself, something he had learned to do while sparring. He watched as she spread her consciousness out to become a part of her surroundings.

And then she started chanting in the elven language, lilting, eerie, and beautiful.

Harry was momentarily stunned. Captured by the sound of her voice he forgot about the coldness and his fear. He watched her as if in a trance.

Lightning flashed again, and thunder once more, and yet that did not deter her. All Aurélia did was lift her arms up in front of her, sending magic into the air.

Harry watched in awe as she created a whirlpool of water around her, engulfing her figure entirely. Her voice continued to mix harmoniously with the air and the noise of the surrounding storm.

Another streak of lightning flashed, but this one tangled in the whirlpool. It stayed there glowing brightly, like Christmas tree lights.

At this point all Harry could see of Aurélia was a shadow of her silhouette. He watched as she lifted her arms up above her head and started spinning. Her singing grew even louder.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. The stormy clouds above her were rotating, seemingly caught in a whirlwind they could not escape from. A gap opened in the very middle, directly on top of Aurélia, allowing a singe beam of sunshine to stream through. Its blinding light surrounded her.

It was an amazing sight, the only illumination in a world of darkness. Harry forgot to breathe.

And then suddenly Aurélia threw her arms out to the side, gradually slowing her spinning and quieting her chanting. The whirlpool broke apart, causing droplets of water to spray everywhere.

Sunlight caught in the mist and it created a rainbow in the air and a halo around Aurélia. She slowed to a stop and fixed her gaze on Harry. Her laughter rang like bells and her eyes were alight with merriment. The aura of magic still surrounded her.

Slowly the clouds above them closed, bathing them with endless darkness and rain once more.

A moment of silence passed before Harry extended his hand toward Aurélia. She took it and they began their walk to the palace once more.

They were both drenched and cold, but together and content. No words were spoken, for none were needed. Harry knew answers would come with time.

* * *

There you have it! Now how many of you have figured out that I like thunder storms and wind after reading this chapter? Lol I've had this planned and ready to write since last July so I'm glad I was finally able to write it.

By the way, Harry is no elf and will never be one, in case you were wondering. The water is simply healing him, giving him a few elf-like qualities, but he is forever a human.

Anyway, please review so that I know how I am doing. I hope I'm writing up to everyone's expectations.


End file.
